Vector And Silver's Pizza Hut Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Vector and Silver are on a mission to deliver the most perfectly crafted pizza ever... can they do the job, or will they ultimately fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Vector And Silver's Pizza Hut Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus:**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, like I said many times before, I love the idea of Silver and Vector working at Pizza Hut. So I'm writing an adventure about the two delivering the most perfect pizza there is. Will things go normal, or will some freaky crap occur? You'll just have to read and find out yourselves, folks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Vector The Crocodile and Silver The Hedgehog belong to SEGA.

* * *

Vector The Crocodile and Silver The Hedgehog both were at the Pizza Hut, standing just outside of the restaurant. It was 9:00 AM in the morning, just before mostly everyone in Station Square woke up. Vector opened up the doors, heading inside as he jumped over the counter, going right into the kitchen. Silver simply stood outside, rubbing the back of his head.

"Gee, Vector, I don't know if we can do this..." Silver muttered as he gulped, twiddling his fingertips, "What if we're not up for the task?"

Loud laughter was heard from the kitchen as Vector emerged, holding up a fresh box containing the most delicious pizza ever crafted. He opened the box up to Silver, allowing the albino hedgehog to get a smell of the perfec pizza, before closing it shut.

"Silver, mah boi, this pizza is what all true warriors strive for!" Vector exclaimed as he smacked Silver on the back, giving the albino hedgehog a thumbs up, "Besides, we've been through much worse. How can a simple pizza delivery be bad?"

Silver rubbed his chin, remembering all of the bad times he and Vector went through. "Well, remember when..." Silver trailed off, getting a flashback to an embarrassing moment in time.

_Silver and Vector screamed as they headed down the waterfall, landing on several sharp rocks as they tumbled down. Upon reaching the bottom of the waterfall, the two humanoid animals were gobbled by a large killer whale._

"And there was that other time..." Silver recalled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

_Silver and Vector screamed as they went all throughout the entirety of Twinkle Park, rolling on several large rubber balls as Buzzbombers zapped electricity at them, causing their entire bodies to sizzle like hickory smoked bacon._

"And let's not forget-" Vector placed his left hand over Silver's mouth, not allowing the albino hedgehog to speak further.

"Okay, I get it, jeeze!" Vector growled as he slapped his forehead, groaning as he shook his head, "Look, I promise you that none of that will happen to us. We're men, Silver, and more than that..." He heroically posed as he laughed, pointing at the computer screen, "We're Pizza Deliverers! And nothing is gonna stop us from delivering the perfect pizza!"

"But..." Silver started off again as he received an angry glance from Vector, gulping as he cowered down in fear. "What if something even crazier happens to us? What if we get turned into dolls? What if we become robots? What if we were to roll around at the speed of sound?"

Vector scratched his head in confusion as his brain fizzled. "Duuh..." He shook his head as he shrugged, still grinning like the hilarious crocodile that he is. "Daww, who cares! Adventure calls out to me, Silver!" He pointed towards the western direction, running off as he screamed, "Let's go, go, go!"

Silver groaned as he shook his head in dismay, holding the box that contained the perfectly crafted pizza. Following Vector's trail, Silver muttered with doubt, "This is not going to end well..." He started running after Vector as he picked up his speed, jumping over a manhole as he tried to not drop the pizza box.

Vector glanced behind him, smiling as he saw Silver run right next to him on his right. He wrapped his left arm around Silver's shoulders, the two heading westward, out of Station Square and into the wide open world, waiting to deliver their perfectly crafted pizza for the world to enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Vector The Crocodile and Silver The Hedgehog were westbound, first heading to the lush, beautiful and very lively Seaside Hill, where the salty sea air complimented the lush tropical jungle foliage and the sandy shore, as well as the fresh waterfalls that supplumented fresh water into the ocean. Vector and Silver noticed the large numbers of ground Eggpawns, aerial Eggpawns, Crabmeats (the mechanical crabs), and Choppers (mechanical fish), all of them being mostly red colored (except the aerial Eggpawns were also yellow, green, and bluw colored, as well). Vector and Silver

"Why is there so many darn Eggpawns here?" Silver asked as he noticed the many Eggpawns zapping lasers at them.

Vector fired several bubbles of bubblegum at the firing Eggpawns, encasing them inside the pink colored bubbles. "Because, Silver, we progressed through this area a lot. Of course there's going to be some enemies."

Silver blinked in shock as he stopped on the path, folding his arms as he had a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah... but simply eggpawns? Crabmeats? Choppers?" He looked around as he rubbed the back of his neck curiously. "I'm honestly shocked that we haven't seen a Buzzbomber around here..."

Suddenly, a huge horde of bluish Buzzbombers popped up from the checkerboard mountain, all of them aiming their stingers at Silver and Vector. They began firing lasers as several got closer, causing Silver and Vector to protect themselves with their arms, with Silver using his psychic ability to deter some of the greenish blasts.

"You just HAD to mention Buzzbombers!" Vector groaned as he slammed the incoming Buzzbombers with his fists, grabbing Silver and running downhill the steep green hill as the other Buzzbombers followed, zapping their lasers at the two characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Vector and Silver escaped the wrath of the Buzz Bombers, with Silver using his psychic blasts to ward off the mechanical insects. The two were at the peak of Seaside Hill, overlooking the ocean and the various temples part of the Ocean Palace.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Vector asked as he wrapped his right arm around Silver.

Silver gulped as he shook his hands. "I don't know about this, Vex. Wouldn't it be reckless?"

Vector thought for a moment, shook his head and laughed. "Nah! Let's go!"

"I got a bad feeling about this!" Silver screamed as he and Vector were falling off the peak, heading right towards the salty sea water below. Suddenly, much to Silver's surprise, he and Vector were saved by an incoming yellow colored plane, which was being driven by Rotor. Vector waved down at Rotor, who responded with a thumbs up.

"Always count on back up, Silver." Vector mentored as he patted Silver on the back of his head. "You never know when you could use it."

Silver was trembling, his eyes widened as he was having a panic attack from nearly falling head first into the rough water. "Huge drop... scary outcome..."

Vector noticed Silver's odd behavoir. He simply shrugged in response, not worried.


End file.
